This invention relates to flying mechanisms and in particular to a cylinder adapted to be propelled through the air with axial spin.
A wide variety of flying toys have been developed for amusement, and which are normally used in various games of catch or other types of amusement. Many of these devices are quite popular. However, one type of flying toy which has not achieved the popularity of many others is the flying cylinder, as illustrated in the patent to Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,776. While cylinders of this type do exert certain desirable flying characteristics when properly thrown, the lift to drag ratio is sufficiently low so that the flying cylinder does not fly well enough to provide an attractive amusement device.